


What would you like to eat today?

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Keith is 20, Leith (Lotor X Keith), M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: Keith has been in a rough relationship lately. His boyfriend decides to call him to a date as some sort of truce? But he's been waiting for over three hours now. Maybe it's time to leave? Wait....why is this stranger taking a seat across from him?





	What would you like to eat today?

**Author's Note:**

> 6,684 words.

Keith had been in a hard relationship for a while. His current boyfriend, Lotor Kington, has not been the most supportive boyfriend. He had called Keith several things, and "a blessing" was far off the list. Keith had been talking to his father about how he should end the relationship, but his father told him that since he was a grown man that he should be able to deal with his own relationship problems. So, Keith doesn't bring it up anymore. 

Keith thought about dumping Lotor, but Lotor was just one of those guys whose personality sucked but then he was so kind after he was rude. He pampered Keith for several days after he told him how unworthy Keith was of anything and everything. At one point he even bought Keith a cat, which he proceeded to name Lancelot since its claws feel like he's being stabbed with a lance and the cat acts like a prince. Lancelot has been Keith's saving grace a few times, it meekly defending Keith when Lotor got physical and it comforting Keith when Lotor didn't return home for several weeks due to a business meeting in another country that he heard about a week after Lotor left. Keith wants to leave, that's no lie. He just... he doesn't know how. Lotor is there for him, Lotor pays the rent, Lotor gets the groceries, Lotor pays for the car, Lotor does everything. Keith doesn't know if he can make it on his own, and he sure as hell couldn't leave Lancelot with Lotor. 

So, when Lotor called Keith out to a date night he was excited. He thought everything would be fixed and settled. Lotor was going to take him out to a nice restaurant and talk to him like a normal boyfriend that he tends to be on the rarest of occasions.

 

"And then we can also get back to the flat and have sex. We haven't had sex in a long time." 

"I don't want to, Lotor. You know how I feel about that." Keith replied

Keith was standing right outside of the library right now, his first part time job of four. He walked out to talk to Lotor because he wasn't sure if this was going to end in him yelling and crying like phone calls usually end up between them. 

"You and sex," Lotor said, Keith could feel that he was probably shaking his head at Keith, "In the five years we've been dating, I've never understood why you don't like it. It feels good, doesn't it?" 

"That's not the point. It just... can we change the topic?" 

"No," Lotor said disappointedly, "You are my boyfriend, we should be having sex whenever we want!" 

" _'WE'_ , Lotor... I'm uncomfortable with it. It's not something I want to do all the time... if at all. Please, change the topic." Keith was feeling on the edge of throwing up, he hated talking about sex, let alone sex over the phone. Sex always made him uncomfortable. Sex made him anxious and nauseous. He never knew why, but it was just how he was born, he was never into all the things his male classmates were.

"Fine. Meet me at Denny's for supper, maybe around seven?"

"Really? Why are we meeting there?" Keith asked

"I'll take you out on a nice date. We'll go there and then hit a movie you want to see. I should be back from my trip by then."

"And if not?"

"I'll text you, I should be though. I'll message you when I arrive either way."

"Okay, I've got to get back to work but I'll talk to you then." 

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye..." 

Keith hung up the phone and placed it back in his front pocket. He let out a breath pulling in the air and looking around, hanging his head he then turned on his heel and headed back into the library. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

 

And it was exactly that. It was a LONG day. 

Keith worked all day and at the end of it, at the end of old people yelling at him because of his hair style, teens making fun of him because of his manner or speaking, and his boyfriend not understanding that there is a line that he doesn't like to cross and when he's stressed into that situation and, somewhat, forced into that situation it's not going to make him like it anymore. Keith didn't want to go to Denny's. He REALLY didn't want to go. But it wasn't really an option. He got onto his longboard and made his way to Denny's. When he made it he noticed that the owners were still there, the two people that make Denny's fun to be at. One of the owners and his usual waitress, Shay, and her husband Hunk, who is the main chef. They both make the place very lively and made everyone feel at home. Their Denny's was a place many went to and none came out not happy. Hunk had made it his job to go out to any unhappy customer and talk with them to figure out what they could do differently or what was wrong with the order (since he normally cooked all the food).

Lotor and Keith usually go here for dates, but Keith likes to come here to chill, read a book and not really feel like he's bothering the waitress with him only having a tea or coffee, and Shay had told him that he could stay for her whole shift the first day he came in and only read a chapter of his book and tried to leave. 

_"Wait, are you sure?"_

_"It is not a problem, really."_

_"I only had a coffee, and I'm not really hungry so I'm not going to be eating anything..."_

_"Please, it is not an issue. You can stay for my whole shift if you would like, I would not mind it at all."_

That was all Keith needed. He wanted a space where he didn't feel like he was being a bother like he wasn't using someone. When Shay was sick--the rare occasion it was--the waiter Lance was the other one to care for him. Apparently Shay had told Lance about Keith because he had a warm coffee waiting for him at his normal table and Lance occasionally came over to check on him, he wasn't as sociable with Keith as he was with the others around which warmed Keith's heart that the boy knew that Keith wasn't interested in small talk. 

Anyway, Keith walked in and got a welcoming smile by the hostesses and hosts, he passed them with a wave and sat at his normal seat. 

"I'll go ahead and get your coffee, Mr. Kogane," Shay smiled as she spotted him

"Thanks, and can you grab a Mocha Latte?"

"Oh, is Lotor joining you?" Shay asked as she walked over, not trying to pry but just asking as any normal human would

"He's supposed to, but I am not sure. He said that he should be landing within the hour."

"Exciting! I haven't seen Lotor in a while, I'll get the drinks,"

"That make's two of us. Thanks, Shay."

"My pleasure!" 

Maybe this day was going to turn around? Shay was in a really good mood today, which was very infectious; Lotor was going to have a real date with Keith, which hasn't happened in a couple of months; and even though Keith's jobs weren't the best he was doing good for himself. Keith was happy.

He knew Lotor was going to take his time and be about fifteen minutes late, as per routine, so he pulled out his phone and set it on the table and then grabbed his book that he's read ten billion times. He opened to his bookmark and lost himself in the book. 

"Mr. Kogane?" Shay asked getting Keith's attention. He looked up at her confused, she had never interrupted him reading before she had only filled his coffee and went on with her business.

"Yes?" He raised a brow

"Are you sure he is coming? It's been half an hour." 

"Don't worry, he's always late." Keith smiled. He tapped on his phone to look at the time and see if there was a text from Lotor, "He should be here soon, thank you for checking though." He smiled at her, a worried smile

"I'll brew a fresh pot." She chuckled a little bit

Keith then looked back to his book. He was about half way through it, his rule for Lotor was if he finished the book before Lotor arrived he'd leave, it's never gotten there nor did Keith ever think he'd have to use that rule. 

But after the two-hour mark, he was really considering it. He was only a few chapters away from the end and Shay came back to ask. 

"Really, he should be here." Keith didn't want to come to terms with it, he didn't want to think that Lotor would stand him up. Lotor was low, but not that low.

"Do you want to order anything?"

"I'll wait for him."

"Alright, I'll make sure to brew another pot."

"Decaf this time please," Keith called. It's not that he wasn't used to being here for long periods of time, him and Shay were usually associated for four hours or so. He hated going right home and convinced Lotor that he picked up another part-time job just so he could chill here and read, so the poor girl was used to Keith being here for a while and so was he... but expecting someone to be here with him made this all the worse. He felt a deep sinking in his heart and his eyes wanted to just burst out in tears. But he couldn't, not yet. Keith kept an eye on the clock now. He checked it every five minutes and even sent Lotor a text asking where he was. But there hadn't been a response, not for a whole other hour and then some. 

Shay came over with a small plate of hot bread slices and placed it on the table in front of Keith

"Shay--" 

"Yell at Hunk, Mr. Kogane, he refuses to just let you wait any longer without something to eat," 

"It's on the house buddy!" Hunk called from the kitchen in a cheer

"Thank you," Keith smiled "He should be coming really soon, I don't know what's taking so long though..."

"It's been three hours, may I ask why you are so sure?" 

"He planned it. He will be here, I know it." Keith sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than Shay. He knew people were looking at him weird, he was alone on "date night" at Denny's. He knew that he looked weird reading a Harry Potter book in the middle of the restaurant, he knew how he looked... which didn't make it any better. "I just need a little bit longer, he'll be here--"

A man two tables away stood up, startling Keith with how loud the chair was and the slaps on the table. Keith wondered if the man was angry at the woman across from him, but then he motioned to the woman that he sat with that he was sorry and spouted something in Keith's native tongue which threw him off. It's been a while since he so casually heard Japanese. 

"Sorry I'm late, babe, I ran into Allura--you know my sister--and we got talking. I meant to come over here and tell you, but I haven't seen her in a while, as you know." The man scootched his fine ass into the booth right across from Keith and gave an excuse. Keith just started at the man. The man was not bad to look at, for starters. Keith took in the slight olive tone to the man's skin, the protruding muscles and how damn defined his whole body was. Keith wanted to call him out on that alone. But then Keith's eyes wandered to the not-so-well hidden prosthetic on the man's right arm. It seemed to move quite fluidly but with the obvious lack of texture and the hinges, Keith knew it was very much not real. He tried not to stare at it so he shot his gaze to the man's face. Keith's face flushed. How was this fair? The man's face was square and strong, a kind smile addressing it as if to try to convince Keith that he was the one he was waiting for. A scar of a decent size lay over the bridge of his nose and slowly ended near the middle of each cheek. Keith knew he had been staring for too long already, but then the three colored hair threw him completely off. He had no words. He had nothing. He was completely speechless than this man sat down in front of him. Maybe this was a misidentified Tinder date? Maybe the man in front of him replied to a craigslist add? Or it could be a stalker?

The man in front of him ran his prosthetic hand through his white tuft and then leaned forward whispering "Just go with it, my sister and I realized you've been waiting for longer than we've been here. Whoever is standing you up is a complete ass-hat." 

"I'll bring refills for you two as you look over the menus," Shay smiled as she turned and went back to the kitchen, knowing full well that this was not the man that Keith was waiting for, but she also knew Keith was in need of a different partner. 

"Umm..." Keith couldn't form any words, he just stared at the man's ashen eyes that laughed

"Sorry!" The man said, blushing a little, "Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro." 

"Kenji Kogane, but everyone calls me Keith." Keith said nodding his head, "You don't have to eat with me, I'm used to eating alone." Keith winced at those words, they sounded more pitiful than he had intended, but he wasn't lying. Lotor was the CEO of his own company, one his father handed to him on a silver platter. So, Lotor was hardly home in time for supper anymore, let alone going on lunch dates and such... so Keith was very much used to eating alone. He just wasn't expecting to eat alone tonight.

"It's no worries, my sister is just going to call Pidge, her partner, and she said they could make a date out of it." the man, now known as Shiro, laughed a little as he tried to shrug off the awkward atmosphere. 

"Go eat with your family, it's fine." 

"Who are you waiting for? A girlfriend?" Shiro asked, completely ignoring him

"No." 

"So, a boyfriend then?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, you deserve better either way." Shiro said flatly, "Anyone that stands up a beautiful man as yourself is an ass-hat."

"Thank you for our opinion, but I'm okay with him."

"Are you sure you're okay with him? You seem like you're afraid."

"You don't even know me, let alone my boyfriend. Please don't assume just because I'm in a homosexual relationship that my partner is abusive." 

"I'm gay too, I'm not--" Shiro paused for a second and looked to Keith, "Is he abusive? I didn't say I thought he was, so you must think he is. Are you alright?" 

"That is out of line for you to ask. I don't even know you."

"If you are in a bad position I want to help, no one should have to--" 

"You don't know me," Keith repeated the line as if to distance himself. He began to pack up "You don't know my boyfriend, and I don't know you." His phone went off. Keith closed his eyes, knowing the ringtone all too well as the picture of his platinum blond boyfriend's face flashed across the screen. "Excuse me," Keith picked up the phone "Hey."

_"I forgot to text you, I don't come home for another three weeks. I got talking to the others here and they said that we were going to stay and talk things over."_

"Are you serious right now?" 

_"Very, why? Has my kitten been waiting at Denny's this whole time?!"_

"Yes, I have been waiting for you this whole time!" Keith raised his voice a little. He let a breath out as if he were trying to let steam out and then continued "You could've texted me at least. I didn't know this would be a two month trip for you, what am I supposed to do?" 

_"Awe!~ So my kitten does want to have sex~"_

"That's not what I'm talking about, Lotor!" Keith felt it deep in his gut. The stirring, the bile sloshing around. His least favorite conversation just came up,  twice in one day "Please, I don't want to talk about this." 

 _"What?"_ Lotor responded to a voice on the other end of the phone,  _"sorry, Kitten, I have to go."_  

Then Lotor hung up. He left. Keith probably wouldn't hear back from Lotor until he arrived home and tried to get Keith in bed... which he'd probably win at and then Keith would be stuck throwing up for hours and hate his body for days. Keith held his phone in his hands and practically fell back in the seat. His body feeling numb and his mind almost blank. He couldn't contain it, he let his tears go. 

"He's not coming..." Keith said, biting his lip and looking at the ceiling, "He lied... again! I can tell. They didn't just tell him he was there for another three weeks, he knew. He friggin knew!" Keith looked to Shiro who looked broken hearted "He... ugh..." Keith let out a sigh and sniffed his nose, "I'm heading home, thank you for the offer to eat with me but I am--I just can't be in public right now." 

"Do you want me to walk you home?" 

"My house is a long way away." Keith thought that would get the stranger off his back

"Do you want me to drive you then?" Which didn't work out

"What?"

"Do you want me to drive you home? It's dark out." 

"My longboard can get me home just fine," Keith replied motioning to Shay that he was not eating and he wanted the bill. She shook her head and pointed to Hunk who simply gave him a thumbs up and an air kiss for good measure. "Thank you, for the kind gesture." Keith stood and waved to Hunk as a thank you 

"Please," Shiro stood after him "It's no bother to me to take you home."

"I don't know you, therefore, I am not getting in a car with you, and I sure as hell ain't showing you where I live. Have a good night, Hunk, thank you." Keith bowed, from the table

"Keith, you aren't going home alone are you?" Hunk asked motioning for Keith to come closer, to which Keith complied but decided to explain on his way over. 

"It's not that far--" 

"You just told me it was a long way away." Shiro squinted his eyes as he followed Keith towards Hunk

"Keith you live like thirty minutes from here in a car, and that's on a good, no traffic, day. Plus, you have to go through Edinburg."

"I'll be fine, Hunk."

"No, you won't. You lost almost everything last time you went through there alone."

"Almost. I ended up beating up the gang and going back home safe and sound." Keith snapped back, "Hunk, please, I'll be fine. I don't want to bother you anymore." 

"The only thing that is bothering me is that you aren't letting me take you home." Hunk let out a huff

"I've offered to take him home too," Shiro said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Take up the offer of this kind man, Keith," 

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you weren't." Hunk smiled a big worried smile "If not a ride then an escort, just walk home it's a straight shot from here, right? Just go with this dude and make it home safe."

Keith let out a sigh, he knew with Hunk involved that he wasn't leaving anytime soon if it was alone. Keith looked to Hunk and then to Shiro. 

"I know three types of martial arts, and I have Hunk on speed dial, you do or try anything and you are done for." Keith then turned and began to walk towards the door.  

Thus began Shiro running beside Keith's long board as the two made it towards Keith's home, which was indeed much farther away than Shiro had once assumed.  

"Do you live with him?" Shiro asked as he jogged

"What?" 

"Do you live with your boyfriend?" 

"Wow, you are really nosy for someone I just met." 

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Shiro said huffing out a breath, "Why do you live with him?" 

"I'm not answering any of your questions."

Shiro fell silent, he seemed to know what to say, but was afraid to say it maybe. He let out several breaths before saying "I'll answer some, you can ask me whatever." 

Keith raised a brow, not looking from the road which was becoming an incline too much for his longboard to glide over. Keith took the longboard in hand and walked beside a grateful Shiro. 

"How'd it happen?" Keith asked. Shiro, knowing exactly what he was referring to, "Your arm, I mean..." 

"An accident," Shiro said not looking to Keith but rather the stars, "It was so stupid... I mean, we were teenagers and messing around with machinery. I told my brothers to stop because someone was going to get hurt... long story short my arm was crushed and it couldn't be saved. They amputated it and after a long time in rehab I'm back with a fitted arm that works like a normal arm." Shiro smiled as he then looked to his prosthetic "And before you ask, they all felt terrible and they still try to make up for it to this day, even though I tell them to let it go." 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Keith said looking to the bottom of the hill. He realized that they were on the last stretch, the last hill. 

"But you are going through something as well, aren't you?" 

"Mine isn't that bad. It doesn't matter." 

"Keith, it matters." Shiro said "Just because your arm wasn't crushed by your brothers being stupid doesn't mean that you don't have a valid reason to be in fear. It doesn't mean that what is happening to you isn't real. I know when my arm was taken I thought that I didn't have a right to be sad because people were around the would going through worse things than me," Shiro looked to Keith, his eyes mimicking the stars above and his words seeming to be set in stone "but I had a good damn reason to be sad and bitter and afraid! Just because you aren't going through what the world is going through doesn't make your story any less--well, your story." Shiro had to take a breath and stand back, he felt like he cornered Keith and he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Maybe he overstepped his boundaries?  

"Thank you, Shiro. I needed to hear that." Keith saw that roof of his home as they continued walking "Would... would you like to come inside--like, not any funny business, but..." 

"Of course," Shiro said, walking Keith the rest of the way to his house and entered inside. 

"Lancelot, I'm home!" Keith called earning a strong 'meow' from the kitchen and a blue Russian mixed with some other cat breed walked out of the kitchen as if this were its Palace. The cat, Lancelot, looked to Shiro and seemed to shrug its shoulders and make their way to Keith's feet to be picked up and pet. "He's not as scary as he looks," Keith said with a light smile

"He doesn't look that scary," Shiro said with a meek smile

"I was talking to Lancelot," Keith deadpanned in a second

"R-Right..." Shiro replied 

"Oh, do you want anything to eat? I kind of took you away from supper." 

"I'm good, actually." 

"Sushi, okay?" Keith asked, noticeably not taking 'no' for an answer as he headed towards the kitchen

"You know how to make it?" 

"If I didn't know I'd feel like I'd be spitting on my mother's grave." Keith said grabbing some ingredients and placing it out, "Plus, I got some ingredients yesterday and they need to be used. Lotor doesn't like Sushi and he hates the smell. Only Lancelot likes when I make it because he get's some fish." 

"Lancelot is very spoiled," Shiro laughed as he watched Lancelot perch himself up on top the refrigerator and watch Keith form the sushi. 

Shiro watched Keith delicately make the Sushi and he wanted to ask about Lotor, but Shiro was not really sure if he should let alone where to start.

"If you're going to ask, Shiro, then ask," Keith said not looking up from the sushi

"What?" Shiro tried to play it off

"I can tell you have something you want to ask, I may not answer it but wouldn't you rather have asked it and it not be answered than not ask and never know?" 

"Yeah, I guess... So then, what is your boyfriend like?" Shiro asked quietly

Keith let out a breath as if he knew this was going to be the question, He began to wrap the sushi up and form it into the rolls, "Arrogant." He said wincing

"Pardon?" Shiro was confused

"He's Arrogant, self-centered, pushy, overbearing, flaunty, rude, posh, and just all around crude. He ignores my wishes and makes me feel like everything I want isn't attainable. He..." Keith looked to Shiro and stopped forming the Sushi, "He can be abu--cruel sometimes," Keith stopped himself from using the word 'abusive', "but he makes up for it with gifts and dates. It evens out in the end."

"What the hell, Keith?" Shiro gasped as Keith then went back to making and then cutting the sushi "Why are you still with him?" 

"I can't live without him." Keith shrugged his shoulders, "He may make me uncomfortable, and make me do things that I do not want to do, but at the end of the day he likes me. We've been dating for five years, he wouldn't stay otherwise, right?" Keith plated Shiro's sushi and handed it to him

"That is not a healthy relationship Keith," Shiro lectured, "You need to get out of--" 

"What about your partner?" Keith interrupted. 

"My what?" 

"Your partner. Are you dating? Married? Engaged?" 

"Separated. He broke off the wedding last minute saying he found another man."

"Sorry to hear that," Keith said then going to make his own

"Don't move the subject from you! Have you told anyone?"

"I confronted my father, but I'm a grown man and able to take care of myself..." Keith shrugged his shoulders as he then handed a small plate to Lancelot on the fridge and moved to make another roll for himself. 

 

They talked. They talked and talked and talked, by the end of them talking they felt like they'd known each other for years. 

"I'm going to head to bed, you can head home Shiro, thank you for talking with me." 

"Are you sure? I can spend the night if you need someone--not like that of course." Shiro stumbled over his words. 

"Thank you, Shiro, but I think I'll be okay." 

Shiro smiled, "Do you want me to give you my number? Just in case you need me?" 

"Sure" Keith shrugged going into the Kitchen and coming out with a small pad of paper and a pen in the shape of [chopsticks holding sushi](https://www.amazon.com/Sushi-Shaped-Ballpoint-Magnet-Black/dp/B011N3B84E/ref=sr_1_16?ie=UTF8&qid=1493939302&sr=8-16&keywords=sushi+pen). 

Shiro didn't say anything as he wrote down his number and a small note that said ' _The Hot guy from Denny's'_. 

 

The two parted and Keith had never felt so domestic in his life. He smiled at the clean table, Shiro helping him clean up after they ate; he smirked at the couch which he and Shiro had been talking at for hours. Keith hadn't been able to be this relaxed and able to talk to someone like this in a long time. 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed, Keith and Shiro texting each other whenever the two could text one another. Keith had found out that Shiro was a neurosurgeon and that he was on his rare day off when Keith had "interrupted" him and Allura. Shiro swears that Keith didn't do anything wrong and that he was fine, but it seems that Keith will hold on to it until he dies. Shiro found out that Keith had several jobs and hardly any time for himself, and that he was stressing for Lotor's return. 

 

 

 

> Shiro 4:02 pm: You don't have to do this alone. I can be with you
> 
> Keith 4:04 pm: I appreciate that. but I need to do this alone. I'm going to end it. 
> 
> Shiro 4:05 pm: I'm here if you need me. Just one call away.
> 
> Keith 4:05 pm: Thanks. 

 

As Keith had said, he was going to end it. That's why he was so worried about Lotor coming home. Shiro had shown Keith that his relationship with Lotor was not healthy, that it was dangerous and he could even press charges for all the things Lotor has dragged him through (Keith said he wasn't going to, but leaving was a step in the right direction). 

Lotor had messaged Keith that he was on the plane and landing in a few hours, it wasn't going to be that long now. Keith was packed, he had Lancelot in his arms and this was it. He waited sitting on the couch with his backpack in his lap and two other bags with his stuff by his feet. He had Shiro's name up on his phone, just in case, and told Mrs. Jones (the owner) to let Shiro into the building and the room if Shiro called her. 

Keith had everything figured out. All thanks to Shiro being by his side. Shiro had given him strength that he didn't know he had, Shiro had given him hope, Shiro had made him comfortable in who he is because Shiro didn't constantly ask about sex (he didn't even ask about it in general). Shiro didn't need to know that Keith is asexual to know that whenever they saw couples being overly affectionate in public that he was uncomfortable. Shiro understood that boundary and never brought it up, he never asked and he never searched. He seemed to understand completely. 

Keith actually felt safe and comfortable with Shiro. 

 

"I'm home, baby!" Lotor called entering then seeing Keith on the couch. Keith shot up, standing and shaking. 

He was going to do this. This was going to happen. He was going to be okay. Everything would work out. Keith dialed Shiro so he could hear the conversation and run if he needed to. Keith was too nervous that he wouldn't be able to get to his phone if Lotor got physical. Shiro answered silently and Keith then placed the phone in his front pocket. 

"Welcome home, Lotor," 

"Why is everything packed?" He asked looking to the packaged and not-so-subtly locking the door behind him, "You didn't tell me you were going anywhere. Are you going to your fathers?" 

"No..." Keith said his hands starting to shake, and Lancelot (who was on the couch chilling) meekly meowed. 

"Then where do you think you are going, Kitten?" 

"I'm leaving." Keith squeaked out

"I'm sorry, my hearing must be off," Lotor began to walk towards Keith, "I heard you say that you were leaving." 

"I-I did say that. I... I'm leaving." 

"You dare bring this up now? Keith, we've been together for five years, why would you leave?" 

"I'm ready for something--someone--new, Lotor. Someone who treats me right." 

"Kitten," Lotor said, zeroing in on Keith "I treat you fine, who could treat you better? No one. Now let us leave this behind us." Lotor stood in front of Keith, who was too afraid to move. Lotor caressed Keith's face and forced Keith to look right at him. "You have no reason to want to leave me. I give you shelter, I allowed you a cat, I let you have jobs, I treat you well. You have nowhere else you need to go. You are fine." 

"I'm leaving," Keith said again, "I've made up my mind." 

"You will have no life outside of here. No one will want such a  broken Kitten, no one will want an _asexual worthless partner_." Keith balled up his fists to Lotor's words, "I cherish you and care for you; if you go to anyone and say otherwise no one will believe you. I am Lotor Kington, son of Zarkon Kington, CEO of Galra Empire Co., it's my word against yours."

"I'm leaving, I'm not going to tell the police, but I'm not staying here." Keith put his backpack on his back and grabbed the suitcases (with Lancelot landing on one, Keith figured he was well behaved enough that he didn't need a leash--he did have a collar and Keith's phone number just in case)

"No," Lotor stopped Keith by grabbing his wrist tightly, "You can't leave. There is no one out there for you except me. You were nothing before me and without me, you will be nothing again! Why would you want to live that kind of life?"

"Because you're not in it. I am free without you."

"FREE?!" Lotor pulled Keith roughly tossing him to the couch, brutally. Keith landed onto the couch on his back, the items in his backpack slightly piercing his back making this more so uncomfortable than he already knew it was going to be.

"Shiro!" Keith called out

"Is that who gave you all these thoughts?" Lotor asked slowly as he stripped off his jacket and got on top of Keith slowly pinning him down, "You sought out another man while I was gone? I'm hurt, Kitten. I would never seek out another man or woman. You've wounded me, how should I make you pay for this?" 

"Lotor, please, stop.... I don't want this..." 

"Oh? Is that why you're getting--" 

"Stop!" Keith squirmed "Lotor, I don't want this, I want to leave. I've decided that I want out. I want to leave." 

"You decided nothing. That other man fed ideas into your head. This is a safe and warm environment. This is a wonderful and loving home. There is no reason to want to leave."

"You make me feel like something is wrong with me, you make me feel trapped and that there is no way out! This is not the life I wanted when you asked me out five years ago, back then you said you were fine with me being asexual and we did almost nothing until our third year together... when you guilted me into sex. I threw up for hours after sex and even after that I hated my body and I hated myself for several days." Keith looked to the door constantly as he also looked to Lotor. He wanted Shiro to burst into the door at any moment and see that Lotor wasn't a good man. He wanted Shiro to see Lotor use and abuse him... but he didn't want Lotor to get that far. 

"Keith!" His name was called from the other side of the door, Shiro's strong vocal chords sounding through the thick wooden door, "Keith, are you alright?" 

"Oh, is that your new owner, Kitten?" Lotor asked, getting off of Keith and walking to the door to open it. 

"Why--" Keith went to ask, but he felt like he knew why Lotor opened the door, he felt in his stomach that he knew but he just couldn't name it. 

"Welcome to our home," Lotor opened the door, Shiro sprinted in and went right to Keith

"Are you alright, is everything okay?" Shiro didn't dare touch Keith, knowing that he was touch sensitive and had to wait for Keith to initiate the touch

"I'm fine... thank you, Shiro." 

"You're the one replacing me?" Lotor looked to Shiro from the still open door

"I'm only a good friend, I do not plan on doing anything unless Keith wants to." 

"You'll get bored of it soon enough. He's asexual, not wanting sex and he even gets physically ill if he does have it, a waste of a pretty face really." 

"If you knew how he was, why date him?" Shiro asked

"Shiro, let's just go..." Keith pulled on Shiro's shirt. Keith wanted nothing more than to be out of there. 

"Why date him?" Shiro repeated

"It wasn't like it was for publicity, Keith comes from a boring home. I never took him out with me because he lacks tact, so to tell you the truth I, myself, don't even know. Maybe it started with love, but now it's just out of commitment and consistency. Keith has always been home to welcome me back from a long trip, he makes meals, he cares and cleans for me even if I am the way I am. Yet, you--another nobody--decide to take him away from me?" Lotor closed his eyes and let out a breath "Get out." 

"What?" Keith asked, his face lighting up

"Get out, before I change my mind." 

 

Just like that, Keith and Lotor's relationship ended making room for Keith and Shiro to start something. Something that might not necessarily become a romantic relationship, but something that meant something. Something of worth. A relationship on trust, and talking. It worked for both of them. 

Keith got a small apartment by Denny's, a place where he decided to start working full time. Hunk understood that Keith needed a better job and a new and positive working environment. With that Keith became a host and a waiter; Shay and Lance, along with others that worked there, helped Keith to fit in and gave him the down low of the job. Keith's first day being a waiter a familiar white tuft haired man sat in the exact booth that the two met in. Keith slowly walked up to the booth and smiled at the man sitting,

"How can I help you, Mr. Shirogane?" 

"I was wondering when you got off work, Keith"

"About six hours, why?" 

"Care to join me for a movie and a dinner date?"

"I'd love to, now what would you like to eat today?"

[Prompt](http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche)

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I expected, but I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
